Demon In The Sand
by nlightnd
Summary: A young girl appears in Suna, but is she more than she seems? Her presence triggers feelings and thoughts in Gaara, Kazekage of Suna. He promises to find out all her secrets, but will he? What will those secrets bring? GaaraXoc...languageadlt sit....


Disclaimer: Naruto & company aren't mine and never will be. Sad, but true. So far the only characters I lay claim to are the following: Tasou, Jinto, Itosou and Satea.

A/N: This is my first fic centered on Gaara and an OC so please be gentle. I hope you guys like it.

Demon In The Sand

A young girl running for her life along the rocky, sandy ground spared a glance backwards. The trio of pursuers had gotten much closer. Too close for her taste. Forcing herself to concentrate, she pushed her curvy body harder to put on more speed. The task was difficult, however, due to the sandy terrain. Her feet would sink into it's gritty substance with each step. At least she was getting a huge work out from this. Better to get something than nothing in her opinion.

The men that chased her were brothers from one of the neighboring countries of Sand. These perpetrators, decked out in plain clothes apparently hailed from the country of Earth. Hidden Rock Village to be precise. Or so they'd clearly stated when they first approached her.

Her silvery, pale, blond hair trailed behind her as she ran. It's waist length mass stretched out like a flag waving in the breeze. Her heart pumping, thump, thump, she had to get them to the designated place. That's all she could think of. All she could look forward to. Could she make it with them gaining on her every second? She'd always been a swift runner, but she was beginning to believe they were even faster. Sneaking another quick glance behind her she gasped. The taller, oldest one was practically on her heels! How'd he manage to close the gap that fast?

The oldest, Tasou, with his long, black mass of hair braided down his back yelled,"I've almost got you girl! You'll feel your regrets when I do!" His thin, wiry frame working even harder than hers to dispose of the few remaining inches between them.

His brothers, Jinto and Itosou, their larger frames unable to move as quickly as Tasou, were still very capable runners in their own right. Itosou, red faced from their continuous pace shouted, "Kill her, Tasou! Make her sorry! But wait for us first!"

"Itosou, you're a moron! Who cares if he does it before we get there? It's more important that she be eliminated as soon as possible! Or have you forgotten that she's our mission?" Rolling his dark eyes, it seemed impossible, sometimes, that Itosou was his brother! He may possess deadly skills, but occasionally the shorter of the three gave way to idiocy, and quite often.

"I didn't forget! Personally, I'd like the opportunity to make her scream in more ways than one. Her body calls out to me. Just like her blood calls out to our fellow brother. The girl has been driving him insane since we began this chase." Narrowing his eyes at the beautiful blond still sprinting ahead of them, Itosou smirked. The light of insanity blossomed brightly in his eyes. "I want to break her dear brother! She needs to learn her place."

Jinto sighed. "Here we go again." In a way, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the female running ahead of them. Mentally and physically she was going to be put through a trial by fire before her death. It was a damned shame to extinguish the light of such a beauty before her time. Maybe there'd be a way out of it. He'd have to carefully consider all things involved prior to making a move.

Still pressing onwards, the girl refused to call out. She refused to waste any precious air screaming or crying. Neither would do her any good and all her oxygen was required to keep her lungs in top functioning condition. Although, by this time, due to the long run, her lungs were burning. Of course the stout desert heat didn't help matters any. It felt like the heated desert wind was scorching the lining of her organs, and her skin. Fervently, she hoped help would arrive and soon! If not, she was afraid she wouldn't return to her home and eventually reunite with her family.

Above the running foursome, another trio stood watching on a rocky plateau. Each one carefully observing the situation. Two males and a female curiously wondering about the details surrounding this situation.

They watched as the girl had finally been cornered in Gaara's old playground, Devil's Bowl. A dangerously, rocky plain that hid deceptive areas of collapse and sink holes. Rockslides occurred all the time as did infamous sandstorms. It did offer some protection from the storms that were furiously spinning and whirling about above the Bowl. In other words, Devil's Bowl was a pit with one way out on the ground and that was the only exit, unless you felt like climbing. Strange and exotic sand creatures would sometimes make their temporary home there too. The whole terrain wasn't made for children, only children with special abilities, such as the current Kazekage and his siblings. Very few attempted the harsh land without them present. No one wanted to die as a result of stupidity.

All three males approached her simultaneously. Two with short swords and one with a kunai. The leader appeared to be the one carrying one of the short swords. Even though they couldn't see her face, the female observer knew she was afraid. Her fear could be felt as far away as they stood. That poor girl was being completely frightened out of her mind! Refusing to stay silent any longer, the female spoke.

"We have to help her! We can't just sit by and let an innocent girl be attacked and raped or whatnot." Her passionate pleas seemed to fall on the ignorant ears of the males at her side. Angrily, she hit both of their arms earning her scorching looks from them both.

"Come on, what are you two waiting for? Gaara! Kankuro! Are you listening?"

"How can we not, Temari, with you screeching in our ears?" The puppet master frowned at his older sister.

Protesting their sidelining behavior the blond fan user threw a hand on her hip. "What is wrong with you two? A girl's in danger... in your kingdom, Gaara, and you can't tell me that either of you, especially you, Gaara, don't give a shit!"

Both men stood silent and still. They watched as the men below inflicted the beginnings of their torture on the female.

Pissed off, Temari snapped, "I'm disappointed in you, Gaara! And you too , Kankuro. I'm going. So fuck both of you!" With that, the blond threw her fan up into the wind, jumped up into its currents, landing softly on it's strong material. Flashing her well known smirk, she decisively headed out to help the unknown girl.

Kankuro rolled his eyes. Taking a breath, he started to speak but was halted when his younger brother threw out his hand. Staring at the red head whose dark kohl lined eyes made him appear ten times scarier, the puppet manipulator could only wonder about the thoughts running through his little brother's mind.

"Let's go."

Gaara's cold, voice had long since lost the harshness, and most of it's coldness in his tones. At least until he grew severely angry with someone. Then that was a different story. The younger man used to be a real, hard bastard until he'd met a Konohan ninja by the name of Naruto Uzamaki. The blond loud mouth had drastically changed his life for the better. Made him appreciate the true meaning of family and friends once again. Because of Naruto, Gaara remembered to protect the important people close to you. Because without them life is nothing.

Squinting against the harsh glare of the sun, both men jumped, sliding down the rock's unyielding surface. Landing quietly on the sand's burning surface, the Kazekage and his brother hurried to catch up to their angry sister. Temari could be like the gales of wind she called upon when fighting, wild and unpredictable. That was Temari. But her heart, regarding the members of the village, or their Konohan friends, was always in the right place.

Temari glanced backwards and knowingly smiled. She'd been sure if she'd pissed them off and used their feelings against them that they'd come to their senses. She'd been right. Damn it felt good to almost always be right! Which in her opinion was a woman's perogative, much less her right. And one day, her daughter would gain that very same perspective, hopefully. Shikamaru would truly suffer enjoyably the rest of his life.

Thinking of her husband caused her to momentarily lose her concentration, and her fan fell several feet. Quickly, she regained momentum ready to unleash hell on these idiots who dared to attack an innocent girl in Gaara's domain! They'd pay with their lives if need be.

Looking below her, she spotted her brothers skimming along the ground. It hadn't taken them long to come to their senses and join her, thank Kami for that. She only hoped, that because of their hesitation, that this girl wouldn't die.

Temari recalled the look on Gaara's face as the whole situation unfolded. He'd actually seemed interested in this girl! That sort of thing had never happened before and she herself was curious as to why this girl had been hunted. The questions were just waiting to bubble over at first opportunity. Sailing closer to the girl and her attackers, the blond could hear every word uttered, thanks to the wind carrying their sounds to her. Horrified, she continued to listen.

Itosou rounded on her with his kunai ready to kill her at his brother's order. Licking his lips, the muscular warrior ran a hand through his shoulder-length black hair. Everything she was called out to him. Just one taste. If only Tasou would allow this. That's all he needed. All he wanted before she died.

Tasou and Itosou swung their fists simultaneously, but the girl ducked out from under their striking distance. Both men were greatly displeased at her avoidance tactic.

Tasou wrapped a hand, tightly, in her blond hair. "Who do you work for? Which village do you call home?" Bringing his face closer to hers, "More importantly, what level shinobi are you really? Show us!"

With his free hand, the older of the three punched her in the mouth. Surprise crossed his face as she refused to make a sound. Not even a whimper. Nothing in exchange for her life. Pulling back, he released a more powerful throw and she threw up her arms blocking his strike.

Infuriated, Tasou flew into an attacking barrage of hits and kicks joined by his younger brother, Itosou. Both of them attacking at the same time, hoping to break this female.

Angering them, she blocked and hit back causing them to suffer a few blows of her own fueled by her own fury and fear. She prayed to Kami that her contacts would show up and soon. She didn't think she could hold all three of them off for long, but only time would tell.

"Itosou, throw me your kunai!"

"Hai, Tasou! Here!" Throwing the desired weapon into his brothers hand, he watched as his oldest brother dropped his short sword, blade first into the sand. He had a feeling he knew what he was up to. And he wanted to join in!

Jinto sat back awaiting his orders. He wasn't going to attack without provocation or orders. Staring down at the sand under his feet, his head snapped up when Tasou called his name.

"Jinto, you and Itosou hold her. This might get a little..." the nin licked the blade of the kunai and pinned the girl with a knowing glance, "painful."

Both men moved to do as their older brother said. Immediately, her struggling went from nothing to all out. It was all they could do to hold on to her. Itosou watched as Jinto muttered his jutsu for "still".

When invoked, "still" would cause the intended person to become still, not able to move so much as blink an eye. For all intent purposes, the person was in a conscious state of awareness with a completely locked down mass of muscles in their body. A very difficult position to be in if you were attacked.

Jinto finished his words and uttered, "still". It was over for her now. Her jerky movements ceased, her body now stiff. He smiled as his work, for the most part, was done. Appeasing his brother, he still held on to her. She wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

Tasou approached her, the kunai's metal glinting dangerously in the sun. He felt a surge of power run through him as her eyes widened in fear. She knew she was going to die. That's good, he told himself. The inevitable can't be denied.

Raising the weapon, he called on his strength, and slashed a bloody line on each side of her delicate, beautiful face. Her eyes closed and reopened. Wait a minute, that's not right, he thought. She shouldn't be able to blink. Thinking more along those lines, he mused, better take care of her while she's still under the jutsu's effect.

His left hand grabbed for the purple tunic top she wore. Grasping firmly to the material, he brought the kunai down again. This time, with the front of her top cut open, her eyes once again stared in horror and anguish. Chuckling, the evil warrior looked down at her pale, flat stomach. Smirking, he used the kunai to etch the kani for his name there. So whoever saw her body would know who her killer was and remember his name.

The young girl, locked, trapped in her frozen body cried out inside. The pain inflicted on her infuriated her, humiliated her. But that's what they wanted and she'd be damned if she gave it to them. Her only focus to keep her sane was her contacts. Surely they'd be here soon if she didn't give up. There were three of them. Her Raikage had given her their names and descriptions. It was no surprise when these three had approached her and tried to pass themselves off as the three she was meeting. Funny, one of them sure didn't look like a woman. Two men and a woman were the ones she was designated to meet, here in Suna.

The man in front of her continued to cut deep into her flesh. Something inside her broke, freeing her to finally act; being freed from that horrible jutsu. Growling, she lifted her knee and nailed the bastard in the balls. Spitting on him, she shouted, "That's what you get you stupid bastard! How dare you lay your filthy hands on me?" The strength of her struggles picked up immensely. She watched as the man on the ground finally recovered from her blow and stood to his feet.

"You bitch! I really will kill you for that act of defiance!" Hate in his eyes, Tasou shot forward, jamming his kunai deep into her lower belly underneath his crudely tatooed name. "Jinto, Itosou, release her." Barking the command at his brothers, he waited impatiently those few seconds until they let go of their prisoner.

Watching her sway wearily with sudden blood loss, he laughed as he whispered a jutsu and a huge rock appeared to her right. Backhanding her with as much force as he could summon, he watched in satisfaction as the girl, reeling from the strike, fell onto the rock. Blood ran from her temple and right side of her face. She was neither breathing or moving. He moved to check her pulse, but a voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Turning, Tasou saw the speaker. A fiery red headed male, light blue eyes with dark, black kohl lining both eyes stood behind him. Accompanying the red head was a beautiful blond toting a rather large fan, and also a second male wearing purple makeup painted into various lines and patters on his face who was carrying something on his back, but he couldn't determine its significance.

"What the hell do you want? This is our fight, not yours!"

The red head spoke again. "You are Tasou, are you not?"

"Hai. I am he." Excited that his name had been heard of this far, he hoped maybe he'd be provided with another job. First he needed to ascertain who these people were. "And you are?" He attempted to project a calm, serene image. Aside from the fact the girl in front of him had stirred him to levels of madness never known to him.

"I am Gaara. Current Kazekage of the Sand village." Purposefully, Gaara injected a tense field of emotion towards the dark haired man. He would no doubt make a mistake, and that would mean a fatality for him.

The blond behind Gaara stepped forward. "Temari. Sister to Gaara. And if I were you I wouldn't screw with him. He can be quite testy when pushed beyond reason." Dainty laughter flew on the wind in the male trio's direction. Temari stepped back, but stayed on her guard with her fan at her side.

"Kankuro. Brother to Gaara and Temari." Nodding his head in her direction, "If you were wise you'd listen to my sister. Should you piss Gaara off, you won't live to tell the tale. That's a promise."

Narrowing his eyes, the Kazekage echoed, "It's true. Should you rise against me, you'll die here, today. Forever will your bodies remain buried in the desert of Suna. Consider your choices carefully." Crossing his arms, Gaara awaited the other's answer. The demon inside called to him. Shukaku, the one tailed demon buried deep within the young Kazekage, wanted to be released to play. But he wouldn't let him out. Gaara was more than aware of anyone else the tragedy that would occur should his demon make an appearance. All of Suna would suffer with Shukaku's escape from Gaara's hold.

Impatiently, Gaara inquired of their plans. "Oi! Your decision. I will have it now!"

Tasou had moved into a little circle talking amongst his brothers. All of their heads wagged, agreeing with whatever he'd said. Standing up straight; pulling himself up to his full height, the leader snapped, "We shall stand and fight! She's ours to do with as we please, and we will feel so much pleasure if we kill her! So run away and play with us another day. We have so much to accomplish and so little time."

Temari and Kankuro shared a glance muttering, "Baka's!" They would be more than glad to see these pieces of ninja scum die. They weren't worthy of the village or the people they served.

Scowling, Gaara gazed spitefully at the trio. "Your loss. Prepare to die and be swallowed by the sands of our beloved homeland." Turning to Temari, "Temari, you take the other one bearing the short sword." Switching his attention to his older brother, "Kankuro, the one holding the kunai is yours." Gaara's voice grew frigidly cold as he addressed the trespassing shinobi. "Any last words before you die?"

Tansou, Jinto and Itasou all laughed at the sand lord's boast. They were confident that they'd win and were ignorant of the negative chakra radiating around them.

Itasou was the first to attack. Temari easily blew him away with a sweep of her magnificent fan. If her assailant had looked he'd have seen one star revealed. Too bad he didn't know her secret. But like Gaara stated...it was their loss.

Repeatedly, he tried to attack the fan girl from Suna. And he could never get close enough to land a blow thanks to that damned fan of hers. Looking closer he saw that two stars were now showing. He wondered how many stars there were and what would happen if all were revealed. Getting back up, he went to attack once more.

As Temari and Itasou were fighting, Kankuro was having a deadly spar of his own. He was enjoying this. The rushing adrenaline racing through his body was a well missed friend. He'd already planned to trap his opponent using Kuroari to hold him while he finished him off.

Too bad this Jinto didn't have a clue in hell what was fixing to happen. Kankuro blocked his adversary's sword strike, and kicked out with his right leg hitting him in the stomach. While this was happening, Kankura unleashed his chakra, freeing Kuroari. The ninja flew backwards into the large puppets wooden chest. The doors swung shut and the latches closed before its prey could escape.

"Hmm." Flashing a conceited grin, Kankuro worked the strings to both Kuroari and Karasu. Flying forwards with his typical metallic long knives, Karasu implanted each knife into the alloted slot. Screams briefly echoed within Kuroari and the sound of splattering blood silenced Jinto's cry.

Kankuro looked to see how Temari and Gaara were faring. Gaara and his opponent hadn't begun to fight. Temari had finally opened her fan to reveal the third and final star. He heard her as she called out her three star technique.

"Cutting Whirlwind Technique!" Combined with her powerful chakra, the huge, blasting gale of wind flew at her adversary at an alarming rate. Before he could try to outrun it, the onslaught hit him cutting him into bloody pieces.

Temari shook her head at his stupidity. Hearing a loud thud, Temari and Kankuro's heads snapped bad towards their brother. "Oh no," Temari moaned. "Not again. Kankuro, do something!"

Gaara had already begun the transformation into Shukaku. The Kazekage had sworn he wouldn't allow him out, but then Tasou had reached down; grabbing the young, injured girl, he held her in front of him as a shield. "She won't protect you. Not this time." Ice coated every syllable he uttered. It was the truth. He'd ensure that this man never left Suna alive.

Suddenly, a thin figure blocked his view of the man he wanted to kill. "Gaara, step back. I'll take care of this. You can't allow Shukaku to surface. You know what will happen."

"Kill him,Temari. That's all I ask. Do not let this bastard leave our country alive!"

More than happy to oblige her brother's order, she retrieved her gigantic iron fan. Stretching it to show the one star, she didn't want to give this enemy any kind of advantage. "Ready to take on a real woman?"

"You don't look like much."

"She's a lot worse than she looks. She can kick your ass with her hands tied behind her back. Or she can just outright bitch you to death!"

Sending her brother a meaningful glance, she fired back, "Kankuro, shut the hell up!"

The moment she'd turned her attention away, Tansou took the opening. Throwing the kunai in his hand, it flew towards the wind summoner hitting her directly in the stomach.

She'd shouted at her brother and had just turned around when something sharp struck her in the belly. Looking down, she saw Tasou's kunai buried to the hilt. Gritting her teeth, she hissed, "You stupid, fucking son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you now. I was going to play with you awhile, but forget it! You just signed a one way trip to hell!"

With the strength she had left, she revealed all three stars and with a huge sweep of her even bigger fan she called out, "Cutting Whirlwind Technique! Slash him to shreds!"

Seeing the huge wall of swirling wind coming at him, Tansou turned to run. In mid-run the wind struck him, shredding his skin and muscle as ordered by Temari. Chunks of blood and tissue lay scattered about on the sand, and suddenly the massacred pieces sank into the sand along with the blood. Now there was nothing, no evidence, there was just sand, the sand trio and the young girl still unconscious.

Gaara, picked her up ever so gently. "We must hurry back to the village. This girl and Temari need medical attention right away."

Kankuro held his sister close as he and Gaara leaped into the air speeding along the ground towards their village.

Arriving ten minutes later at their medical facility, the healer had already taken care of Temari and was now attending to the girl they'd brought back with them. After what seemed like hours, Satea, the head medic nin exited the room.

"Gaara, Kankuro, they'll be fine. Good thing you arrived when you had. Too much longer and neither would've survived the wounds that were inflicted." Her dark brown eyes turned to Gaara. "Who is this girl, Gaara? Where did she come from? Why was she here?"

"I don't know, Satea, but I intend to discover the answers to all those questions and more." A puzzled look took control of his handsome face. There were so many unanswered questions. So many.

A teasing smile stretched across Satea's face. She had learned much in her fifty years of living and usually missed nothing. The old lady was about as astute as they come. "I think she's here for you, Gaara." Satea's statement quietly spoken, but certainty clung to it. She was sure that the girl inside was destined for Gaara. If only he wouldn't be so stubborn, following his father's example.

"What the hell are you talking about? How can she be here for me? I don't even know her, nor does she know me. Not that I'm aware of anyway." His blue eyes continued to wander to the door of her room. Curiosity was eating away at him. There was so much he needed to know. And he wanted to know about her. Something about her face and mannerism called to him. Not knowing why, he believed his heart was answering her summons.

Before he could ask, Satea stated, "Yes, you can go it. But should she wake...do not tire her out. I mean it! I don't care if you are Gaara, the ultimate weapon for this village! I will personally kick your ass if you mess up my patient! Are we clear?"

He nodded. Walking to the door, he twisted the knob and entered. The room was dimly lit with aromatherapy candles surrounding the two injured women. Strolling over to Temari's bed, he leaned over, kissing her on the forehead. He could never show his sister just how much he appreciated her and all the things she does. He could try to express it forever and it wouldn't be enough.

Switching his view to the girl shallowly breathing across the room from his sister, he immediately went to her bedside and sat down on the soft mattress. Stroking her hair, she was such a mystery to him. Mysteries always intrigued him, but what would happen when the mystery is gone?

Narrowing his eyes in thought he whispered, "Who are you?"

Temari knew he was unaware of her waking. She quietly watched her usually cool demeanored brother being so tender with a girl of unknown origins. She wondered if this girl would finally be the one to take her brother from her. She loved them both and wanted to see them happy, but at the same time, she knew that some of their closeness would end with their marriages.

She heard Gaara's whispered plea, "Who are you?", and she knew he was hooked.

Suddenly, he looked in her direction as if he suspected her awake, but her eyes were closed and her breathing pattern the same as before.

Bringing his attention back to the pale blond laying so still, he took her hand holding it loosely in his. "Who are you? Where are you from? I want to know. I need to know."

Hopefully, she wouldn't remain a mystery very long. Gaara couldn't have someone like her to distract him from his people and his duties. The moment she was awake and well,her interrogation would begin. He'd do his best to make it pleasant for her in more ways than one. If he had to use himself to seduce the answers from her he would. Soon the games would begin and may Kami have mercy on them all.

A/N: That's it for now... just r/r and let me know what you guys think...just remember, this if my first story for Gaara and siblings. But if there's something technical I screwed up on...please let me know so I can fix it right away. Thanx to all of you! nlightnd


End file.
